


A for Effort

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, thundergrace - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Grace finds a way to keep the neighbors from hearing their bedroom antics.





	A for Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’m gonna give ya two for one, since I won’t be posting another explicit one for a while lol so here ya go.

Grace moaned as Anissa sunk her teeth into her throat. She pushed her hips down into Anissa’s as she straddled her on the bed. 

“Shh. Quiet, baby,” Anissa said softly as she looked up at her girlfriend. “It’s 3 a.m. I don’t want us getting an angry letter from the neighbor again.” Grace bit her lower lip and nodded. She placed a hand on the back of Anissa’s head, and guided her lips back to her neck. 

“They’re so annoying,” Grace let out a frustrated sigh as she absentmindedly played with the loose curls at the back of Anissa’s head.

“Yeah, but their dad owns the building. We have to play nice,” Anissa murmured. She held Grace’s hips and kissed her collarbone gently. “That means no more waking them up at night with our loud ass moans.” Anissa nipped at Grace’s skin before lowering her head to kiss her way down her chest. Grace closed her eyes and furrowed her brow, trying to hold back another moan as one of Anissa’s hands slid between her legs. 

“You’re making this difficult,” Grace whispered as Anissa stroked her through her panties. 

“Am I?” Anissa asked in a low voice. “Well, try harder.” She slipped her hand underneath the waistband of Grace’s panties, and moaned softly as her fingers made contact with her slick core. She rubbed painfully slow circles around Grace’s clit. Grace gave Anissa a pleading look as she stared down at her. 

“Wassup?” Anissa asked with a grin as she teased her girlfriend. “Something you want?” Grace bit her lip and glared at her. 

“You know what I want,” Grace muttered. Anissa slowly pushed two fingers into her. Grace closed her eyes and leaned against Anissa. She pressed her lips together tightly and shuddered as Anissa pumped her fingers in and out of her. 

“I said you had to be quiet, not silent,” Anissa chuckled. Grace pressed her cheek to Anissa’s, and tilted her head so that her lips were against Anissa’s ear. 

“Stay right there, baby,” Anissa said as she pushed into Grace. Grace let out a stifled moan and gritted her teeth as she slowly rocked back and forth on Anissa’s fingers. 

“Don’t stop,” Grace whispered into her girlfriend’s ear. Anissa closed her eyes and worked her long digits deeper inside of Grace. Grace felt herself becoming light-headed as she struggled to keep herself composed. “Not working.”

“What’s not working?” Anissa asked. 

“Can’t stay quiet,” Grace said in a high voice. She let out a deep moan as Anissa curled her fingers inside of her. “Ugh, you did that on purpose!”

“Duh,” Anissa said with a smirk. “You wanna get off right?” She leaned forward and bite into Grace’s neck again, sucking at the bruised flesh as Grace groaned. 

“Baby, wait,” Grace whispered. Anissa stopped and pulled back to look at Grace. 

“I made you worry too much about the neighbors, huh,” Anissa asked, frowning slightly. Grace smiled at her girlfriend, scratching at the back of her neck lightly. 

“Kind of. I have an idea, though.” Grace shivered as Anissa pulled her fingers out of her, and she slid off of her lap. Rolling over to the other side of the bed, she grabbed her phone. Anissa leaned back on her palms and heard their bluetooth speaker turn on. Grace opened her noise machine app, and selected a gentle rain to play over the speaker. She looked over at Anissa and wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Now they won’t hear us. Smart, right?” Grace grinned. 

“Very smart,” Anissa chuckled and scooted closer to her girlfriend. Grace turned onto her side, cupped Anissa’s cheeks and kissed her roughly, tugging on her lower lip with her teeth as Anissa’s hands gripped her ass and pulled her closer. Anissa slipped a knee between Grace’s thighs, and pressed into her, drawing out another moan. 

“No, don’t tease. Go back to what you were doing before,” Grace panted, her eyes growing dark with lust as she stared at her girlfriend. Anissa quickly shoved her hand into Grace’s underwear, and sunk her fingers back into her. Grace let out an unrestrained moan, rocking against Anissa’s nimble digits. 

“That’s more like it,” Anissa purred as she listened to Grace’s desperate cries. Grace dug her fingernails into Anissa’s neck, and placed one hand against her collarbone, her eyelids growing heavy. 

“Faster baby. I need to cum so bad, please make me cum,” Grace whined. Anissa picked up the pace, pressing her fingers against Grace’s g-spot again and again.

“Cum for me right now,” Anissa growled in Grace’s ear. Grace tensed, then collapsed against Anissa as her orgasm sent waves of pleasure through her body. She cried out loudly, no longer afraid of the neighbors hearing. Breathing hard, she pushed herself against Anissa’s hand repeatedly until she was completely spent. Anissa pulled her wet fingers out of Grace and immediately stuck them into her own mouth, moaning as she sucked them clean. Grace glared at her.  


“Share,” she husked, pulling Anissa close and kissing her. Anissa struggled to keep up as Grace’s lips slid against hers quickly. Grace licked at Anissa’s lower lip before entering her mouth and stroking her tongue with her own. Their kiss became sloppy as Grace sucked at Anissa’s tongue, before Anissa pushed her back slightly.

“Damn baby,” she said, breathing hard. “Horny much?” Grace gave her a mischievous grin. 

“Yeah. I’m about to fuck the shit outta you,” she said, reaching over to her bedside table and grabbing the strap on. She pulled it on as fast as she could, pulling the straps tight. “Lay on your side.” Anissa rolled onto her side, facing away from Grace. Grace slid behind her and lifted her leg slightly. She pulled her panties to the side roughly, not bothering to take them off properly before pushing the dildo into Anissa. Anissa squeezed her eyes shut and gasped as Grace gripped her hip with one hand, and wrapped her other arm around her chest.

“Oh God yes,” Anissa moaned as Grace thrust into her hard. She seemed determined to keep her promise as she set a heavy rhythm, biting into her lip and fucking Anissa furiously. 

“You like that?” Grace asked. Anissa nodded letting out short moans and arching against her girlfriend. Grace leaned in and bit Anissa’s earlobe, chuckling as her girlfriend’s moaning became high pitched and desperate. 

“Baby,” Grace cooed sweetly into Anissa’s ear. “I want to hear you cum, baby. I know you’re close. Am I hitting your spot? Are you gonna cum for me?” Anissa pressed her face into her pillow and let out a scream as her orgasm pounded into her hard and fast. Grace held her close and slowed down as she keened and shuddered in her arms. Grace breathed hard against the back of Anissa’s neck, closing her eyes and allowing her girlfriend to come down. She pulled out of her and took off the strap on before tossing it to the side.

“How ya feelin?” Grace asked quietly, kissing the back of Anissa’s neck.

“So good. God, you are a fantastic vers,” Anissa said, turning to look at Grace. “I can’t take it.”

“You took it just fine,” Grace said, smiling at her girlfriend as she pulled up their sheets and wrapped her arms around her. She pressed a soft kiss to Anissa’s brow and closed her eyes. “Think the neighbors heard us that time?” Anissa shook her head. 

“I doubt it,” she said as her breathing evened out. “And if they did, fuck em. We really did try our best.”


End file.
